


Telling on Us

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wants to come out, now he just needs to convince Sirius it will be ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling on Us

_**Telling on Us [Harry Potter]**_  
 **Title:** Telling on Us  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Character/Pairing:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
 **Summary:** Remus wants to come out, now he just needs to convince Sirius it will be ok.  
 **AN:** Written for [](http://wandersfound.livejournal.com/profile)[**wandersfound**](http://wandersfound.livejournal.com/).  
 **Word Count:** 122

  
Telling on Us

"I'm going to tell them."

"You can't," Sirius hissed. Panic was spelled across his fine features, grey eyes wide.

"Do you think they'll mind?" Remus's voice had a humourous edge, and it seemed to agitate Sirius.

"How can you joke about this? James will-- he'll--"

"He'll nothing, Pads. This isn't like being a bloody Dark Creature. People are poofters every day."

"Maybe you are--"

"Do you mean to say you are only gay on certain days, Sirius? Should we put them on the calendar?"

Sirius sighed, knowing defeat when he saw it. "What will we do if they're _not_ alright with it?"

Sirius suddenly found himself wrapped in a careful, warm embrace, face buried in a shoulder. "I never would risk it, if I didn't know I'd always have you."


End file.
